My Brothers
by horselover65
Summary: Sam just moved to Nevada with her five brothers that are protective what will happen when they meet Jake?
1. Moving in and meeting the neighbors

**Okay here is a new story I thought of. NOTE: Sam has never met Jake before Sam and her family just moved to Nevada and Sam has five older brothers. Sam is the youngest and her brothers are very protective of her. Please leave a review! Oh and yes Sam's mom has already died. Sam is fourteen.**

**

* * *

**

"We're here guys." Said Wyatt looking back at his six kids. They had just moved to Nevada and into a ranch called River Bend. Wyatt's wife had died and the kids had been sad and but they helped each other and they all voted moving to the country with Gram too. They had five kids. Tommy who was sixteen, Tristan who was seventeen, Kyle who is seventeen also, Adam who is sixteen, Aaron who is sixteen too, and the last kid is Sam and she is fourteen. They each had their own horses that were already at the ranch.

"Hey dad how many acres do we have here?" Asked Tommy he was the one that was most into ranching besides Sam.

"I think about one hundred acres but I am not that sure." Replied Wyatt.

Tommy just nodded and when they pulled in ran to the barn to go see his horse Buttercup. Sam also ran out of the car and into the barn to see her horse Ace. All of the other guys just went inside to go pick their rooms. All of the guys had to share a room with each other since there were only six bedrooms. Sam got her own room, Gram got her own room, and so did Wyatt. Adam, Aaron, and Kyle were going to share one room and in the other room was going to be Tommy's and Tristan. Sam saw Ace and let him out in the pasture and watched him run around. Sam left after a while and walked around the yard to see that the ranch need some work like the wood boards were rectangles and were painted green which looked very bad. Sam wanted to paint them white and that the barn and chicken pen needed to be repainted, and even some boards needed replaced.

It was only one o'clock so Sam went down by the road to see that there were a bunch of boards for the fences. One of the fences was right by the road and since there were barley any cars out Sam started to work on that fence. She got some white paint from the shed that Wyatt must have filled with supplies before they got there. Sam changed into a white tank top and a pair of old jeans to work on the fence. She was carrying some of the pieces of wood to the broken down part and started to replace them. Sam was just about to stand up when she heard a bunch of hoof beats coming her way. Sam looked up and saw five boys riding towards her way. The guys were are all Indian and looked very tall and muscular from what Sam saw of them on their horses. Finally one guy spoke up.

"Hi. I am Nate this is Bryan then to the right of Bryan is Quinn, Adam, and Jake. We have another brother but he is in the rodeo. Did you just move here? We live right next door to you about four miles away."

"Hi. I am Sam and yes I just moved her with my family. Right now we are just trying to fix things up." Replied Sam trying not to feel intimated by the tall guys.

"Oh cool. Well my mom wanted us to invite your family over for a welcome party. By the way how old are you?" Said Nate smiling at Sam.

"I am sure that my family would love to come so what time should we be over? I am fourteen years old and yes I know that I am short."

"Come around four so that gives you about an hour since you have been working hard on this fence. If you ever need any help just call us we would be happy to help plus we know that city girls are weak."

"WHAT! We are not weak Nate at least I think that is your name." Then Sam punched Nate in the side since that was the only place she could reach.

"Oh wow city girl has some temper." Jake finally had enough and said to Nate

"Come on let the little girl be. She has had some experience punching I can tell you that right now and I don't want you to get hurt."

Sam looked like she would start laughing any second and then she totally lost it and couldn't stop.

"See at least that guy has my back. Well thanks for the invite guys I better go get ready."

Sam ran to the house waving bye to the guys.

"Dad and my lovely brothers guess what just happened."

"What?" Asked Aaron.

"Well the neighbors want all of us to come over for a welcome party. They came and told me."

"Fine let's go." Said Wyatt. Everybody got in the truck and they started driving over. When they got there all the Ely's came out and Sam was the first one out then followed all of her brothers.

The Ely's looked at one another in shock.

"Wow that girl has a lot of brothers. No wonder she knows how to punch so well." Said Jake trying to keep from laughing at his brothers expressions.

Tristan looked at Kyle and they both nodded not liking the idea of their sister hanging around this many guys. This was going to be one interesting night that's for sure they both thought.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	2. Jake's Family

**Okay here is the next chapter. Please leave a review!**

**

* * *

**

Kyle put his arm around Sam's shoulder not wanting her out of his sight. Tommy seemed to sense what was going on and walked right next to Sam.

"Hi. I am Wyatt and these are my six kids. Sam, Tristan, Tommy, Kyle, Adam, and Aaron. My wife died a few years ago. Thank you for having us over here."

"Hi Wyatt I am Luke and this is my wife Maxine and these are my kids Bryan, Nate, Quinn, Adam, and Jake we have another kid Kit but he is in the rodeo."

"Oh that is great Luke." Everybody was just standing there but Sam's brothers were shooting daggers at Jake's brothers.

"Wyatt do you want to go inside and let the kids hang out here?"

"Sure. Kids have fun and Sam be careful." Said Wyatt looking nervous about leaving Sam alone outside. Ever since her head injury he had been careful making sure she didn't trip over things.

"Don't worry Dad she will be fine." Said Kyle knowing what their Dad was thinking about. Wyatt nodded and left the kids alone and followed Luke and Maxine in the house.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Asked Quinn tired of just standing around.

"How about we see how good these people are with riding horses and we each take them over jumps in western." Said Adam wanting to beat the kids that were standing in front of him even though they seemed nice.

"Sure you are on." Said Aaron wanting to show them what they were made of. All the rest of Sam's brothers looked worried about Sam riding a horse that she had never ridden before.

"Okay how about Tommy goes first." Tommy went on the horse and had a clear round. Everybody else went and did a good job. The last one was Sam since she was the youngest. Tristan pulled Sam aside and said

"You need to be careful. You don't need another head injury."

"Tristan I will be fine. Come on we don't want them thinking we are wimps."

Sam walked away trying not to think of what her brothers would do if she fell. Sam got on the horse and rode him over the jumps with no problem and then when Sam was just about to get off the horse started bucking. She quickly grabbed the mane and held on. Sam could hear her brothers shouts along with the other family's shouts. Someone grabbed the reins and made the horse calm down. Aaron picked Sam off the horse and held her in his arms. Jake got on the horse and was scolding him by turning him in circles. Sam's Dad came out to see what was going on and Sam Jake training the horse more. Then he saw Sam in her brothers arms.

"Aaron what happened?"

"Well Sam was on the horse and he did fine but then at the end of it he started bucking but don't worry she didn't fall."

Wyatt nodded and went up to Jake.

"Jake how would you like to work on my ranch by training horses?"

Jake looked shocked and then nodded. "Sure. When should I start?"

"Tomorrow bright and early around five. I have a couple of horses that need to be trained and then I just want you to help out. Knowing the guys they will have their own things to do. Plus they are all starting school tomorrow."

Jake nodded and then he said "Thank you for having us Luke, Maxine. The kids will see each other at school so see you guys later." Wyatt said and then waved bye and walked towards the truck with the kids.

"They are a nice family." Said Tommy not knowing they reason for why his other brothers looked mad.

Tristan whispered to Tommy. "Dad is hiring Jake. That means he will be around Sam a lot."

Tommy almost smacked himself for not thinking about that.

They pulled into their drive and everybody piled out.

"Kids get to bed you have school tomorrow and Sam your brothers unpacked your stuff for you."

"Oh that was nice of them where did they hide the bomb?" Asked Sam rolling her eyes knowing that it was something they would do.

Nobody answered they just laughed and walked in the house. Sam walked into her room to see that she had a view of the pastures and the room was small but cozy. She went over to her closet to see that her clothes were just thrown in there on the ground and then hangers were hanging up with nothing on them. Sam picked up all of her dresses and hung them up and put all of her t-shirts and other things in her dresser. Finally Sam was able to go to bed dreaming about what her first day of school was going to be like.


	3. Jen

**Here is the next chapter. People seem to like this story. Most of my cousins are guys and my cousins are rough with me. They don't care. When I gave them a hug I slapped him as hard as I could on his back and then when we were leaving he got me back by doing it. So don't think all guys are this nice. Haha JK. (I have to be nice to my cousins because he is the same age as me and he is 6 foot and I am only 5'7. But I can still take him!) Haha**

**

* * *

**

The next day Sam woke up to see all of her brothers crowded around her bed.

"Oh Sam I am glad you're up." Said Tristan and Sam glared at them.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

"Yeah but we wanted to make sure that at school if a guy comes up to you well I am not sure how to put this but just tell us. It will be easier for us if you give us the name of the guy too."

"Okay whatever you do now I am going to go get ready and then I am going to school."

Sam walked out of her room shaking her head at how annoying her brothers were sometimes they were fun to be around but anytime a guy even looked at her they would freak out and go have a talk with the guy. Sam started brushing her teeth and walked into the hallway and yelled

"I got a joke for you guys. Why was six afraid of seven? I know you guys won't get it but it is because seven eight nine. Wow that is a knee slapper." It was what Sam did when her brothers got to be a pain she would show them how little she could act which would make them roll their eyes and wish they had a normal sister.

"Wow Sam you need better work on your already lame jokes." Yelled Kyle trying to make Sam get her temper up.

They all went on their way to school with the guys making sure that Sam didn't get dressed fancy. Sam had on a plaid shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots.

They arrived at school and all of Sam's brothers got out before she did.

"Okay Sam you at least have lunch with us but if you need help just come and get us out of class." Said Tristan still hating the idea of their sister all alone.

"Guys relax I will be fine and I can take care of myself. Plus I am not sitting with you guys at lunch. I am going to make my own friends on my own time."

Sam walked away leaving her brothers speechless. When Sam was on her way to her locker she ran into someone.

"I am so sorry I didn't see you coming by the way I am Sam. This is my first day."

"Whatever listen go back where you came from cowgirl because this is my school and no one is taking it. My name is Rachel. My Dad is one of the richest people in the whole little town you call home."

Sam knew this was one of those girls that she should stay away from them because they were brats and Sam didn't like people talking to her like that and she didn't like it.

"Listen _Rachel _I think I know how you talk to people here but where I come from nobody talks like that to other people, and I for sure am not going to put up with it. I don't care if your Dad is the President that is still noway to talk to somebody. I know for a fact that everybody wants to slap you or give you back what you have been giving us and I might be the first one to talk to you like this but after this I want you to stop." Sam walked away and looked at this blonde hair girl with glasses.

"Hey you were great back there. Nobody has ever done that before by the way I am Jen. My Dad sadly works for Linc which is her Dad. You were right they are jerks that only care about themselves."

"Oh cool. I am Sam. What classes do you have?" Asked Sam thinking it would be good if they had some classes together.

"I am in all honors. So unless you are taking some honors we will not have a chance having the same classes besides lunch together."

"Oh. Well I am taking no honors but can we sit together at lunch?" Asked Sam hoping that she would be able to sit with her.

"Sure! Are you taking anything after school? Like Drama? Or are you in any clubs that are in school?" Asked Jen because she was in drama and she had always wanted someone to be in it with her.

"Well I am in newspaper club but that is it. I have to get to class but at lunch I want to learn more about the clubs. I might join them."

"Cool." They both went off in there different classes. All of Sam's classes in the morning were boring and she almost fell asleep in some of them but tried not to since it was her first day. Finally it was lunch and Sam brought her lunch from home and she meet Jen in the hallway.

"Hi. What table do you want to sit at?" Asked Sam.

"The one right by the window. I always sit there because I like looking out." Said Jen looking proud of that table.

Sam and Jen walked over there but not before Sam say Jake Ely sitting at one table and her brothers looking at her watching her every move.

"So there are a lot of clubs and activities that you can join. I am in drama, rodeo, and dancing which is where you just dance. Drama has both dancing and acting. Oh then I almost forgot that I am in the singers group. I am at the best level you can be at. It is so much fun because we do country songs and everybody loves it." Would you like to do any of those?" Jen asked looking hopeful.

"Well rodeo's sound like they could be fun and interesting so I think I will do that club, I stink at dancing but I do it when I have nothing else to do so I might do that one, and lastly drama. I might try it but I am not sure. I will try out for the singing as long as it is country. What about sports. My Dad always thinks that I am not old enough to handle myself and I want to prove him wrong."

"Well there is football, tennis, basketball and I think those sports are the best."

"Okay you know what where are the signup sheets I want to do all of those to prove to my Dad that I can do everything and still be happy. He thinks that I don't know how to manage my time and I like to do other things but still. I want to prove him and my brothers wrong."

Jen led Sam over to the signup sheets and Sam signed up for everything. Sam had just finished when she heard a voice behind her say "Sam what are you doing?"


	4. Fooling Around

**Happy LATE New Year! Here is the next chapter so I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Sam turned around to see all of her brothers looking at her with their eyes narrowed.

"Well since you asked I was eating and now I am done. Oh and if you meant right now I am signing up for football." Sam answered hoping they wouldn't yell.

"Sam you are not trying out for the football team. You could get hurt and that is the last thing we need." Tristan yelled so loud that the whole lunch room could hear.

"Tristan stop shouting everybody is looking at us and you are going to help me make the football team." Sam walked away leaving everybody in the cafeteria with their mouths open.

Sam went to all of her other classes and at the end of the day Sam walked on her bus with her brothers following her.

"Sam we do not want you to be signing up for the football team. Really Sam what if you get hurt. Dad would kill us if that happened." Tristan said trying to talk her out of trying out but Sam had enough.

"Listen I am going to try out for the football team and that is final. I have tryouts tomorrow so I need to work on my throw. I know it is short notice but I can't help it." They arrived at home and Sam quickly got off the bus and went to the barn throwing her back pack on the floor. Wyatt came out and saw Sam in Ace's stall.

"Hey Sam how was your day at school?" Wyatt asked hoping that it went well.

"It was fine Dad. I made a new friend her name is Jen and she is so nice. I also am trying out for the football team. I have always loved the sport and I really want to go out for it. I hope it is okay with you." Sam said with the best smile she could manage. At first Wyatt looked shocked but then he smiled.

"Sam great joke. You can tell me know that you were just kidding. I am surprised that your brothers didn't grab the pen right out of your hands when you were signing up." Wyatt looked at Sam when he said that and saw her looking at the floor.

"Dad they did try but I am to stubborn. Can I take Ace for a ride? Please I really need a ride." Wyatt saw that look on her face and nodded his head. Sam quickly tacked up Ace and they set off on one of Sam's trails that she found. It went deep in the woods and then if you turned left where this one tree was and went straight there was a pond that had a log for a bench. It was one of Sam's favorite spots to visit when she went out riding. Sam dismounted and sat on that log.

"Sam what are you going to do?" Sam asked herself. Sam heard a chuckle and right behind her saw Jake laughing.

"Jake what are you doing here and what is so funny?" Sam asked surprised that someone else knew about this spot.

"Sam you are sitting here talking to yourself and expecting to get an answer. I saw what happened in the cafeteria. Trust me there has been worse." Since Sam didn't know what to do with that answer Sam took her fist and punched him and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Wow really mature Brat." Jake said laughing.

"Brat?"

"Yeah. That is my new name for you. First of all you act like one and then you just stuck out your tongue at me." Jake had to laugh.

"Whatever Jake. So I am guessing that you heard that I am trying out for the football team. I am so nervous what if I can't beat the guys?" Sam asked her cheeks turning red at admiting that she was nervous.

Jake seemed to think it over and then simply said. "Try your best for and that is all you can hope for." Sam looked at him and saw him looking down at the pond. Then he looked at Sam and in his eyes there were laughter in them. He grabbed Sam and threw her in the pool.

"JACOB ELY!" Sam yelled. The water was cold and deep. Jake was laughing so hard that he was on his knees. Sam swam over to him and got out of the pond and pushed him in but he grabbed her hand and they both fell in. Sam was laughing now and Jake was just staring with a shocked expression. Sam climbed out of the pond and noticed it was hard to walk with her clothes on especially her boots.

Sam climbed in the saddle and Jake followed and Sam rode back to her house and Jake went to his. As soon as Sam was there at her house her brothers came running out.

"Sam where have you been? We have been worried sick and why are you all wet?" Tommy asked for once actually really really really caring about her.

"Well I was at my favorite place and Jake came and he dumped me in the pond and then I was swimming in it and then we got out and here I am and he is on his way home. Why?" Sam said in one mouthful.

All of Sam's brothers looked shocked and then they looked at her and asked. "Is there anything else Jake did to you? Like kiss you or anything?" Kyle asked trying not to lose his temper.

"No guys come on Jake would not do something like that. I mean we are lucky if he talks one hundred words per day." Sam said looking at them like they are nuts.

"Okay well Sam put on this blindfold and we want to show you something that we made for you or got you while you were gone." Tommy said and Sma put the blindfold over her eyes and then followed her brothers by them taking one of her hands. After walking for a little while Tommy said "Take it off."

Sam did and gasped at what she saw.


	5. Training

**Hello everyone! Yesterday was the best day ever. I played a prank on this guy that played a prank on me. Mine was SO much better =)! It was so funny. Here is the next chapter. This is dedicated to:**

**AceTrace  
conti siegel  
Jessie Wyatt James  
****anonymous  
Bubble1313  
Guest  
trappinismygame  
_**

Recap:

Sam took off the blindfold and gasped at what she saw.  
-

Sam was looking at a football field that her brothers had made her in one of their fields they weren't using yet. They even took the time to paint lines and everything.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Sam yelled at her brothers pulling them all into a hug.

"Anything for our little sister. You ready to start training?" Kyle asked Sam who looked pumped up. When she nodded her brothers smirked.

"First Sam here is a bucket of football you need to throw. Every throw has to be a perfect spiral. For every one that isn't a perfect throw you have to run a lap around the field." Tristan told Sam who nodded her head looking at the bucket of footballs with determination clearly written on her face.

"On your mark get set start throwing!" Tommy yelled at Sam who quickly started throwing.

Everyone was watching Sam in shock. She was throwing not only perfect spirals, but also throwing a pretty good distance. After throwing all perfect spirals they all went to the farthest football to see how far she could throw. It turned out to be two hundred fifty feet. (That's what I was able to throw last year. I haven't tested it out this year. One thing that bothers me to no end is how guys can throw that far easily. Everyone says that is because their upper bodies are stronger than girls. I know that's true, but I will never admit it. LOL)

"Not bad Sam." Aaron told his sister smiling.

"Thanks bud. Now what are we going to do?" Sam asked her brothers ready for the next drill.

Just as they were about to answer hoof beats were heard seeming to be coming closer to them. Everyone looked up to see Jake heading there way on Witch.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle asked Jake trying to be friendly, but it came out more as a growl.

"I came to help. Wyatt told me where you guys were." Jake answered lazily sitting in his saddle watching them pick up the footballs, and put them back in the bucket.

After Sam and her brothers were done putting the footballs back in the bucket Jake dismounted from Witch.

"Sam next I think we should work on you throwing to people while they are running." Kyle informed Sam pretending that Jake wasn't even there which cause Jake to rub the back of his neck in discomfort.

Sam pretended not to notice how tense the atmosphere seemed since Jake had arrived. Sam nodded at Kyle who ran one hundred feet out along with her other brothers. Sam would have to throw them the football when they were running.

Sam picked up a football from the bucket, and noticed Jake standing behind her watching. The glares from her brothers made everything more awkward. Before Sam could say a word to him Aaron took off running. Sam's eyes instantly went to Aaron seeing how fast he was running, and then they moved forward to a point. They zoned in on that point and threw the ball right into Aaron's hands. (For all the people that play football and are like what the heck is she talking about in this drill I'm not insane. I just don't know how to explain it. Sorry guys. Ha ha.)

Sam did well in that drill, and they changed the pattern in which when the guys ran Sam had to throw it over their head, and they had to turn jump in the air and catch it. (By far the toughest throw to throw and catch.)

Sam threw it to Tommy, Aaron, and Tristan. All of those throws didn't go where they were supposed to. Sam was getting so frustrated that she couldn't even see straight.

Jake gently put his huge hand over Sam's tiny one so he could show her how to throw the football in this drill. Sam blushed a deep red, but allowed it since he was just trying to help. Jake also seemed embarrassed, but he helped her anyways.

"What the heck! Dude get your hands off my sister!" Kyle roared coming over to where Jake and Sam stood fists shaking.

"Kyle relax he is just trying to help. Go back out there, and catch the football." Sam ordered him chuckling to herself when he did as told.

After Jake showed her a couple of times how to throw that pass perfectly they switched, and Sam had to catch the footballs. When the sun started going down they called it a day.

"Thank you Jake for helping me with that one pass." Sam told Jake as he mounted Witch gracefully.

"No problem Brat." Jake told Sam doing his lazy tomcat smile before galloping away on Witch.

Sam went to the house, and ate dinner fast ignoring the looks from her brothers about Jake helping her with the pass. Since she was so tired from the day of hard work Sam went upstairs, and took a quick shower before bed. After she changed into her PJ's she climbed in her bed.

The last thought that ran through Sam's head before she fell asleep was 'those guys better be ready for me tomorrow.'

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will be more exciting. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
